joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chin Chin
Summary Chin Chin is a dark Lycra god who controls the many realms of the Filthy Frank universe. The simple fact that he exists makes mortals shudder at the mere concept. For now, his exuding nature of anguish and suffering will bring torment to all mortals, but he will be forever known as that—the thing that roams. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Chin Chin (Kanji: ちんちん), The Dark Lord, Creepy Dude Origin: Filthy Frank Omniverse, at the beginning of Chromosomes Gender: Male Age: est. 8,000 years, possibly more. Classification: God, Lycra creature Powers and Abilities: Chin Chin’s full powers are unknown, due to extreme fear by his subjects. What is known is that he is able to cross dimensions and realms in his Omniverse at will, and can just as easily transport other beings to any location of his choosing. He is capable of manipulation of mentality and memory—in the past, he has brought many under his curse, including Salamander Man. Currently, he is controlling the minds of the companions of Filthy Frank, believing them to be safe and at home with Frank—however, this Frank is an impostor; the real Frank is lost somewhere in the Omniverse, making the long trek back home. This indicates that Chin Chin can also create life, though it is unknown by what means. Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly Multiverse Level+ Speed: Irrelevant (Known to cross multiverses instantly) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Has thrown humanoids in the past) Striking Strength: Likely Multiversal Durability: '''Likely '''Multiverse Level+ (has endured being beaten with an anime studio trash can by Prometheus—though not without being significantly hurt. Should be as durable as his attack potency) Stamina: Does not seem to tire or need rest, though can be worn down by Prometheus. Range: His influence is multiversal in scale, but direct attacks appear to be short-range, as his targets are usually within a radius of a few hundred feet. It’s possible that this range can be extended through telephony or some device which allows him to have a direct view of his target. Intelligence: Very high intelligence, although not omniscient. He is not able to determine what is happening in a realm outside his observation, and is easily fooled by simple obscuring techniques. However, he does have razor-sharp wit, cunning, and memory. He can remember events that others cannot, and can manipulate just about anybody into doing his bidding. Weaknesses: A lack of chromosomes will cause his power to be hindered over time. In addition, Prometheus, as long as he exists, remains a threat to Chin Chin. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Teleportation of other entities to any location in the Omniverse of his choosing, mental manipulation. Chromosomes: Chromosomes are a power source, currency and unit of time. They are entities made of tightly packed and coiled deoxyribonucleic acid that can manifest into objects. Every being in Chin Chin’s omniverse are chromic structures and have their own Chromic level, calculated by the amount of Chromosomes in their body. Chromosomes control the amount of physical and mental power in any being, and in his Omniverse, Chin Chin’s chromic level is the second-highest, surpassed only by Prometheus. Watering Can: Chin Chin passes time tending to his vast garden. His watering can is mainly a defensive piece, although could be used in melee combat if the need arose. Sacrifices: Sacrifices made to Chin Chin by his followers, in any form, transfigure into chromosomes which the Dark Lord can then absorb to amplify his powers. Other Notable Victories: ''' Red Dick, Salamander Man, Dade, vegans '''Notable Losses: Prometheus Inconclusive Matches: Filthy Frank (battle ongoing), Peace^Lords Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Mind Control Users